Lights
by CharismaticBunn
Summary: One-Shot. Serena is unable to catch the Laverre City Light's Show, but is greeted to something even better.


**Lights**

 **Genre:** Romance  & Friendship

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokémon

 **Pairing:** Amourshipping

* * *

"Are you sure, Serena?" asked Ash with a frown.

"You don't want to come with us?" Bonnie added, sharing the same look of dismay as the raven-haired trainer.

Serena sighed, fidgeting with the red, velvety fabric between her index finger and thumb. "I'm sorry," she said before biting her bottom lip and placing the material on the couch beside her. "I-I can't… I need to finish this dress before tomorrow." She looked down to the sewing materials in front of her. She promised Valerie that her dress would be ready by tomorrow. She didn't realize that the design was so complicated though, so her to-do-list was a little longer than she expected.

"Then, I'll stay and help!" said Bonnie while placing her hands on her hips.

"That's really sweet, but you were the one who wanted to see the Laverre City Lights Show. And today is the last showing for it. I don't want you to miss it, Bonnie." Serena grabbed onto the blonde's hands and smiled at her reassuringly.

Today was Valentine's Day, and Bonnie came up with the idea for them to meet up with the others for the special occasion. Valentine's was always for couple's, but Bonnie thought that it should be for great friends too. There was no way that Serena would let her miss out on her own plans.

She looked to Ash and Clemont who were standing on either side of Bonnie. "I don't want any of you to miss it," she said. "I can always come back here and see it on my own. Besides, this dress needs to be made by me, and only me."

"Are you sure?" asked Clemont.

"Yes." Serena smiled widely. "Shauna and the others are waiting for you. I'll be fine on my own." She took a few steps forwards, urging the others to leave the Pokémon center. "If I finish sooner, maybe I'll be able to join you for the rest of the show!"

"Okay…" said Bonnie before exiting the Pokémon center with everyone else.

* * *

The sounds of the cheering crowd just outside the Pokémon center woke the honey blonde from her deep slumber. Her eyes fluttered open, and she was welcomed to a pool of her own drool on her workstation.

"What?" Serena muttered before sitting up in her stool to check the time. She looked to the right and sighed. The show ended a while ago. She had to wait another year to complete one of the things on her bucket list.

She looked straight ahead at the red sweetheart gown that she managed to finish. Sewing the dress wasn't hard. It was the lace bodice decorated with white pearls that was time consuming. She was initially going to finish the gown without the lace trim, but she felt it was too plain. It was worth spending all that extra time adding it. It made the dress much more beautiful.

Serena carefully grabbed the dress from the worktable and fitted it around the mannequin that Valerie kindly let her borrow. She walked back to the table, grabbing a few clips to help it fit around the mannequin. She then grabbed a pearl necklace and placed it around the neck and smiled widely at her finished work. If performing wasn't her calling, designing definitely was.

"Serena?"

The honey blonde turned her head as the door behind her opened.

"Ash?" she asked, seeing the boy peek his head through the door. "You guys are back already? I thought it was going to take awhile with the crowds…"

Ash chuckled quietly before letting himself into the room. "I need to show you something." He gently grabbed onto her wrist.

"What is it?"

"You'll see." He grinned before leading her out the door.

Before she knew it, she was outside of the Pokémon center, the gentle breeze gliding through her hair. She quickened her pace, trying to keep up with the boy in front of her. "What is it?" she asked as he led her through a few trees and up a hill.

Ash let go of her wrist before continuing his way up the hill on his own.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked, out of breath.

"You'll see! C'mon!" He waved her over.

Serena tilted her head in curiosity before jogging up the hill. She blinked, staring at the city's landscape in front of her. It was beautiful, but it wasn't like she saw streetlamps in the night before. It just looked like an ordinary city from a distance.

"Now!" Ash yelled out.

"Now?" Serena questioned, turning to look at him. The raven-haired trainer had his arms out above him, and was waving at the sight in front of him. "What do you mean now…?"

Serena gasped as she returned her attention to the city. Suddenly, all the lights were gone.

"What happened?" she asked. She felt like Laverre City just disappeared in front of her.

"You'll see."

Serena squinted her eyes, trying to look for something.

She then gasped and shut her eyes tightly as an overwhelming amount of light blinded her. She took a couple steps back before letting her eyes slowly open.

"Wh-what?" She brought her hands up to her chest and began to examine the beautifully lit city in front of her. "I don't understand…" Her lips trembled as she looked at the oak trees that were being illuminated by the white lights that were wrapped around the trunk and the branches. From where she stood, it looked almost like the leaves were glowing.

"I know that you really wanted to go to the event," said Ash. "It's not as extravagant as the pictures, but I thought it would cheer you up."

"It's perfect," said Serena, feeling a tear escape from her lid. The lights were only supposed to be seen in one part of the town, but he somehow managed to illuminate the entire city through the lights on the trees. "It's perfect," she mumbled again.

She closed her eyes, letting the remaining tears flow down her face. She then wiped them away with the back of her hand before feeling for the blue ribbon on her chest. Ash was so sweet. He was so kind. She had to show him some kind of gesture of appreciation.

She took a deep breath before opening her eyes. She then turned around, took a step forward, and wrapped her arms around him. "I don't know how you did it, but thank you, Ash. Thank you so much."

Ash placed his arms on back, returning her hug. "No problem. You've been working hard. You deserve it."

Serena loosened her arms and slightly pulled back to look at him. "Thanks… again…" she whispered before closing her eyes. She took another deep breath and leaned in, giving him a peck on the cheek.

Her eyes fluttered open, and she could feel herself blushing. She smiled, noticing the look of shock on Ash's face.

"Serena…" he said. "I…" He pulled her in close.

Serena gasped by the sudden closeness. Ash grazed his fingertips against a tress of her hair. He then loosely tucked it behind her ear before placing his hand on her cheek. Serena could feel the hairs on her neck stand as Ash began to caress her cheek with his thumb.

"I should be thanking you for everything," he whispered before leaning in and kissing her on the lips.

Serena closed her eyes, feeling his lips against hers. She followed his rhythm until he slowly pulled away.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Serena."

"Happy, Valentine's Day, Ash."


End file.
